Forever Together
by Mizumi1593
Summary: Ussop est amoureux mais il va falloir un évènement innatendu pour qu'il l'avou enfin. Ussop x OC


Petit histoire qui me trotté dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ;D

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient malheureusement pas sauf Mizùmi comme on pourrait s'en douter à force XD

Bonne lecture! ^^

OS corrigé par ma bêta raeder : Marrylin ^^

* * *

-Hoy, elle se réveille pas, s'inquiéta un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille.

-T'inquiète pas Luffy, tu sais très bien que quand Mizùmi dort, c'est quasi impossible de la réveiller, le rassura une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

-Au moins elle, elle est belle pas comme ce crétin de cactus, fit remarquer un don juan.

-Je t'entends s'pèce de sourcil pervers !

-Cessez vos enfantillages Zoro et Sanji ! Ordonna la jeune femme.

-Oui ma Nami chériiiiie ! Aprouva Sanji.

Zoro se contenta de rouspéter sous le rire d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Mizùmi avait suivi l'évolution des discussions d'une oreille distraite flottant entre réalité et songes.

-Terre en vue ! S'exclama soudain une voix qui paressait très loin.

Immédiatement Mizùmi se redressa bousculant son capitaine qui était penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Aiiiiie Mizùmi-chan tu m'as fais mal ! Rouspéta Luffy.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partit et montait en haut du mât pour rejoindre le guetteur.

-Alors Ussop ? Demanda t-elle surexcitée.

Le jeune homme bien bâti et à la peau mât sourit mystérieusement. Mizùmi ne le remarqua pas tout de suite trop occupée à observer le corps qui alimentait tout ses fantasmes. Puis elle vit son sourire.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Si c'est un mensonge ! S'exclama Ussop en riant.

Il ne put pas profiter très longtemps de sa blague car il alla très rapidement rejoindre les poissons dans l'eau. Le voyant passer, Luffy se lança à sa suite ainsi que Chopper. Nami et Robin regardèrent la scène d'un air blasé tandis que Mizùmi frappa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait avant de retourner faire la sieste à l'ombre.

-Hommes à la mer ! Cria finalement Nami.

Zoro et Sanji réagirent immédiatement et sautèrent à l'eau.

-En tous cas, vous n'avez pas changez en deux ans, plaisanta un grand homme aux cheveux bleu qui ressemblait à un robot.

-Tu as raison Francky, si au moins Brook pouvait arrêter de me demander de lui montrer sa culotte toutes les cinq minutes, soupira Nami.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, commença le célèbre squelette.

-C'est non ! Cria Nami sous le regard amusé de son amie.

Luffy arriva au même moment trempé, mais heureux.

-hey les amis, on joue à un jeux ? Demanda t-il tout content.

-Hm... Pourquoi pas, accepta Francky.

-Un strip poker ? Proposa Brook.

-Ne dit pas ça, Mizùmi va débarquer et nous mettre une raclée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, menaça Ussop.

-Alors pourquoi pas un action/vérité ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée Sanji.

-Je vais chercher Mizùmi, déclara Ussop en remontant à son poste d'observation.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle y était toujours allongée à l'ombre en train de roupiller tranquillement. L'aventurier l'observa dormir un instant. Des mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage mais ne parvenaient pas à cacher la beauté de ses traits. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur qui laissait voir son ventre et d'un minishort noir. Ussop sentit la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer. Finalement il s'approcha d'elle et toucha son épaule pour la réveiller.

-Mizùmi on va faire un action/vérité avec les autres, tu viens ?

Mizùmi ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça.

Sanji attendit que les deux pirates les rejoignent avant de faire tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur Luffy.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Oui !

-Qui ça ? Demandèrent tous les autres intrigués.

-Une seule question les amis, plaisanta Luffy.

Mais Mizùmi avait bien perçu le furtif regard qu'il avait lancé à Zoro et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ussop refit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur Zoro.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu dois embrasser Sanji ! Demanda Ussop en riant.

-Hors de question que je fasse ça !

-Hors de question que marimo me touche !

-C'est ça où le gage...

Zoro déglutit et au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même il se leva et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji avant d'aller vomir accompagné du cuistot. Mizùmi avait maintenant la confirmation de sa suspicion sur celui qu'aimait Luffy car vu le regard empli de jalousie qu'il avait porté à Sanji, elle ne pouvait plus se tromper. Nami attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner. Elle tomba sur Mizùmi.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu dois embrasser Zoro.

Mizùmi soupira et embrassa furtivement le bretteur qui commençait en avoir marre des gages. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Francky de devoir faire semblant d'être un robot, puis Luffy de faire le tour du bateau sur les mains, Chopper dut leur raconter un événement de sa vie quand il était renne, Brook dut jouer Binks no sake que tout le monde reprit en cœur, puis revint le tour de Mizùmi.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Que caches tu sous ton bandage ? Demanda Ussop curieux.

-Rien.

-C'est ça ou le gage, insista Ussop.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était rien ! S'énerva Mizùmi en criant.

Il y eu un silence. Mizùmi resta interdite un moment puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pour que personne ne la voie pleurer, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ussop sentit son cœur se serrer en se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

-J'm'en charge, fit Nami en se levant.

Le reste de l'équipage reprirent leur partie même si la scène restait toujours dans leurs têtes.

-Mizùmi, je peux entrer ? Demanda doucement Nami.

-... Oui.

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit un coussin serré contre elle, des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues et Nami comprit qu'elle venait de pleurer, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer. La navigatrice alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais Ussop s'en veut...

-...

-Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. Mais tu sais, emporté par le jeu, il n'a pas su s'arrêter à temps.

-Je sais bien... Mais c'est trop dur je n'y arrive pas...

-Tu sais, ici tout le monde t'aime comme tu es. Alors ne sois pas trop sévère avec Ussop. Laisse lui une chance de se rattraper.

-Oui bien sur, j'aime beaucoup Ussop. T'inquiète pas, la rassura Mizùmi avec un petit sourire triste.

-Allez, ça va s'arranger.

Nami serra Mizùmi dans ses bras quelques secondes puis elle la laissa se reposer.

-Terre en vue ! S'écria le vigile.

Immédiatement se fut le branle bas de combat. Luffy se tenait sur la proue du bateau et hurlait de joie à l'approche de l'île. Mizùmi restait à côté de lui des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de découvrir un nouvel endroit. Pendant ce temps Nami organisait les groupes.

-Sanji et Zoro, vous vous occupez de trouver de la viande ; ensuite Chopper et Robin, vous vous chargez des plantes ; Mizùmi et Ussop, des fruits et légumes ; Luffy, tu m'accompagneras visiter... Luffy ?!

Le capitaine avait profité que tout le monde écoutait Nami pour s'éclipser discrètement sur l'île.

-Bon ben Brook tu m'accompagnes alors, changea Nami.

Une fois les équipes prêtes tout le monde décida sur la terre ferme. L'île ne montrait pas de signe de civilisation, seulement des hectares de forêt à perte de vue. Ussop et Mizùmi marchèrent en silence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle et Mizùmi, même si elle n'en voulait plus vraiment au canonnier ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un groupe d'arbres sur lesquels poussaient de gros fruits rouges qui paraissaient très appétissants.

-T'as vu Ussop ?! S'écria Mizùmi en se précipitant dessus.

-Oui ce sont des Unii, c'est très bon, comme pour approuver ce qu'il disait, il mordit dans un des fruits avec un grand sourire.

Mizùmi le rejoignit très vite puis ils commencèrent à empiler les fruits dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la scène de la veille étant totalement oubliée.

-Hey... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, commença Ussop.

Mizùmi et Ussop étaient dos à dos. Si seulement il avait osé la regarder en face, peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça... Peut-être...

-Mizùmi ? Insista Ussop voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas de réaction.

Seulement Mizùmi ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle avait fait tomber le fruit qu'elle tenait dans la main et était saisie de tremblements. Ussop attrapa Mizùmi par les bras et se plaça en face d'elle.

-Mizù ça va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'écroula inerte dans ses bras. Ussop réagit au quart de tour, il la porta et se mit à courir vers le bateau. Son cœur battait aussi vite qu'il courait, voir plus. À chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le visage affreusement pâle de Mizùmi, il sentait comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

-Chopper ! Appela Ussop.

Le petit renne était tranquillement en train de montrer ses plantes à Robin. Mais quand il vit Ussop arriver, il se leva et se dirigea directement vers lui.

-Ussop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Je sais pas du tout, on ramassait des fruits quand elle s'est mis à trembler, puis elle s'est évanoui d'un coup, expliqua Ussop d'une voix tremblante.

-Je connais, c'est un fruit qui fait ça, expliqua Robin l'air très inquiète.

-Mais il y avait que des Unii.

-Justement. C'est un fruit qui y ressemble beaucoup, sauf qu'il est extrêmement dangereux, expliqua Robin.

Chopper avait le visage fermé en prenant le pouls de Mizùmi.

-Emmenez là dans mon cabinet, demanda t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Chopper s'occupa de Mizùmi tout le reste de la journée aidé par Robin qui faisait appel à ses connaissances pour trouver un remède. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer, Ussop passa la journée à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Puis finalement Chopper sortit.

-Alors ? Demandèrent tout les membres d'équipage.

-Elle ne survivra peut-être pas...

Cette phrase jeta un blanc sur le bateau.

-Mais, il existe une île à deux jours d'ici sur laquelle pousse une plante qui pourrait la sauver, si elle survit jusque là, expliqua Robin.

-Que fait on capitaine ? Demanda Robin.

-La question ne se pose pas. Direction cette île pour sauver Mizù !

_Solitude. Peur. La petite fille errait dans la rue. Ses habits n'étaient que haillons, ses cheveux sales tombaient sur son visage et cachaient en partie ses yeux couleur rubis. Sa malédiction. Des gamins la virent. Immédiatement une nuée de cailloux s'abattit sur elle. Mais elle en avait l'habitude. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu. Mizùmi se recroquevilla, cachée derrière le buisson, puis doucement elle se laissa aller à son chagrin. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues._

Chopper épongea le front de Mizùmi qui était couvert de sueur. Celle-ci s'agitait dans son sommeil empli de cauchemars.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sanji en la voyant s'agiter.

-La fièvre la fait délirer...

-Nami, dans combien de temps arrivera t-on à cette île ? Demanda Luffy, le visage fermé.

-Encore une journée capitaine...

Zoro leva les yeux sur la vigie. Ussop y était. Comme depuis leur départ. Il n'en descendait jamais et son regard restait fixé sur l'horizon.

_-Joyeux anniversaire, souhaita la jeune fille à elle-même._

_Elle était maintenant une femme, mais malgré tout les gens continuaient de la rejeter sans raison. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle se gifla mentalement: elle n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer ! Aujourd'hui, elle allait se faire des amis ! Mizùmi marcha jusqu'à heurter quelqu'un._

_-Pardon ! S'écria t-elle._

_-Ne vous excusez pas jolie demoiselle, la reprit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond._

_Mizùmi rougit violement._

_-Moi jolie ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dis ça..._

_-Vous êtes la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu, vos yeux couleurs rubis reflètent l'ardeur de mon cœur qui..._

_SBAM_

_Le jeune homme fut projeté un peu plus loin par le coup de poing d'une rousse._

_-Excusez le, il est un peu bête, fit la jeune fille._

_-Ce... Ce n'est pas grave..._

_-Ooooooh des yeux rouges ! S'exclama une autre personne avec un chapeau de paille._

_-Luffy ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça !_

_-Tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ? Demanda t-il en ignorant la rousse._

_-Que... Je comprends pas._

_-C'est pourtant simple : je suis Monckey D. Luffy et je deviendrai le roi des pirates. Alors, est-ce que tu veux devenir ma nakama ?_

_Les yeux de Mizùmi se remplirent de larmes._

_-Ce soir, à 20h, rendez-vous ici. Réfléchis bien à ta réponse, lui exposa Luffy en s'éloignant avec le petit groupe._

Sanji grimpa sans difficulté jusqu'à la vigie, un plat dans la main. Il trouva Ussop exactement au même endroit que la veille : la tête posée sur ses bras, accoudé au bastingage et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Le cuistot posa le plat à côté de lui puis s'adossa au mur. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma puis inspira la fumée avant de la laisser partir.

-Tu devrais manger, fit il.

-Pas faim.

-Si Mizùmi était là...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le canonnier se releva en colère.

-Mais elle n'est pas là ! Elle est sur ce putin de lit ! Elle est en train de crever ! Merde !

Sanji resta un instant silencieux, le temps que son ami se calme. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ussop se prit la tête dans les mains puis s'adossa à la barrière. Sanji posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais aller la voir, ça te ferais du bien.

-Ah quoi bon...

-Chopper dit que même si elle n'est pas consciente, elle nous entend et ça l'aide à s'accrocher.

Ussop soupira profondément. Sanji remarqua que sa lèvre tremblait.

-Laisse-moi Sanji. S'il te plait, demanda Ussop qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

Sanji serra brièvement son épaule avant de le laisser seul.

_Mizùmi se mit à courir à en perdre haleine. Ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie : elle allait enfin partir à l'aventure ! Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas lui avait proposé de rejoindre son équipage. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire et elle s'attendait à se réveiller à tout moment. C'était l'heure, enfin. Elle allait arriver au lieu dit quand soudain, elle trébucha et s'écroula par terre._

_-Hé la maudite, fait attention où tu marches, grogna quelqu'un en lui balançant un coup de pied._

_Mizùmi encaissa sans rien dire._

_-Hé j'te cause ! Réponds moi !_

_Il la frappa à nouveau puis se fut comme le signal du départ. Une avalanche de coups s'abattit sur elle. Elle se recroquevilla pour essayer de se protéger, mais c'était peine perdue. Une effroyable idée la traversa : et si elle mourait ici ?_

_-Qu'est-ce vous faites ? Demanda une voix._

_-Qu'est-ce tu veux gamin ?_

_L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se vit propulsé trois mètres plus loin._

_Un éclat roux entra dans le champs de vision de Mizùmi. Elle reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu le matin même._

_-Ils t'ont bien amoché, remarqua t-elle. Allez, suis-nous..._

_Son sourire était empreint de gentillesse, Mizùmi sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et pour la première fois, elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais de joie._

Sanji remarqua une lumière dans la chambre où se reposait Mizùmi, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'accentua quand il remarqua qu'Ussop n'était plus à la vigie. La jeune fille se reposait, elle paressait dormir. Si seulement cela avait été réellement le cas. Il passa sa main sur son visage, le contraste entre la couleur brune de sa main et la pâleur de la peau de Mizùmi était saisissante. Il regarda autour de lui puis trouva une chaise qu'il saisit, puis il s'assit dessus.

-Je vais veiller sur toi, comme je te l'avais promis.

_Mizùmi ne comptait plus les jours passés en la compagnie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille dont elle faisait partie maintenant. Elle avait très vite trouvé sa place et était devenue amie avec tout le monde. Ses premiers amis. Elle s'était immédiatement liée avec Zoro avec qui elle avait la même passion pour les katanas. Il lui apprit à manier, puis lors d'une escale il lui offrit (enfin, Nami paya) son premier katana. Elle s'amusait énormément, partagait ses histoires de filles avec Robin et Nami, observait Chopper et Francky faire les imbéciles, écouter Brook jouer de la musique, disputer la nourriture à Luffy, et repoussait gentiment les tentatives d'approche de Sanji. Mais les meilleurs moments qu'elle passait, restaient ceux qu'elle passait avec Ussop. Souvent le soir, elle venait le rejoindre sur le pont puis elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il passait une couette sur leurs épaules quand il faisait un peu froid puis il lui racontait des histoires. Pleins d'histoires. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu que son village où elle était rejetée pouvait enfin rêvé. Même si ses nuits étaient encore peuplées de cauchemars._

_-Île droit devant ! Cria Ussop._

_Tout le monde s'activa avec joie. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mis pied à terre. Mizùmi décida de faire le tour de la ville, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais tout dégénéra. Quelqu'un remarqua ses yeux._

_-Une sorcière ! Lança quelqu'un._

_-Pars d'ici !_

_La dernière phrase fut reprise par toute la foule. Mizùmi sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux : n'aurait-elle jamais le droit d'être traitée normalement ?_

_-Ne la touchez pas ! Ordonna Luffy._

_Mizùmi sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et la serré contre un torse. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Ussop qui souriait puis il leva le pouce en signe de victoire._

_-Celui qui ose toucher ma nakama aura affaire à moi, déclara Luffy d'une voix énervée._

_-À moi aussi, déclara Zoro en se plaçant à côté d'elle, une main sur ses katanas._

_-Hors de question que je laisse une aussi jolie fleur se faire abîmer, ajouta Sanji les rejoignant._

_-Mizùmi est notre amie, enchaîna Nami._

_Puis un à un tous les membres de l'équipage se placèrent à côté d'elle._

_-Les amis... Commença-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes._

_-Personne n'a le droit de toucher nos amis !_

Mizùmi s'agita dans son sommeil. Ussop sursauta en se réveillant brusquement. Il la regarda un instant.

-Ussop, on va bientôt arriver, déclara Nami.

-Merci. J'arrive.

Sur l'île ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : un médecin. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement le mal qui rongeait leur amie. Plutôt que de prendre des risques en la déplaçant, le médecin préféra venir la soigner directement sur leur bateau. Après l'avoir observé un moment il se tourna vers eux l'air extrêmement sérieux.

-On peut la soigner mais...

-Mais ?

-Il va falloir que quelqu'un m'aide à l'enduire entièrement d'une préparation...

Tout le monde la regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Nue.

Soudain, un vide se créa autour d'Ussop qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les autres avaient compris avant lui : il était tout seul avec le docteur.

-Bon commençons, proposa le médecin.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, Ussop avait réussi à déshabiller Mizùmi, lui laissant pour seuls vêtements : sa culotte et son soutien-gorge. Pendant ce temps, le médecin avait finit sa préparation.

-Il faut enlever son soutien-gorge.

Ussop pensa très fort à l'étrangler mais il ne le fit pas.

-Bon je m'occupe des jambes et toi du haut, fit le docteur.

Ussop le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

-C'est toi ou moi...

Le canonnier réfléchit un instant. Mizùmi préfèrerait surement que ce soit l'un de ses amis plutôt qu'un inconnu qui lui touche la poitrine.

-Moi alors.

_La nuit, Mizùmi rêvait. Ou plutôt son somme était peuplé de cauchemars horribles qui reprenaient le moment de sa vie dont elle avait le plus horreur. Quand elle était petite, ses parents, en voyant ses yeux l'avaient vendu à un groupe de personnes. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été esclave, marquée au fer rouge comme du bétail. Puis lorsqu'elle eut 8 ans, ils l'avaient prostitué et drogué pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Ça a été les 12 pires années de sa vie. Heureusement à 12 ans, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir loin de tous ça, mais son passé la hantait et lui rappelait tous ses mauvais souvenirs._

La main d'Ussop effleura le sein de Mizùmi. Il ferma les yeux en maudissant sa peur. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres mais il se força à continuer. Il étala la concoction sur son ventre, ses bras. Il aurait préféré faire ça d'une autre façon. Puis se fut terminé. Le docteur partit et Ussop resta seul avec la jeune fille. Son sommeil était devenu plus agité, Ussop se sentait totalement inutile et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il prit la main de Mizùmi et la posa contre son front, des larmes coulèrent malgré lui le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi inutile... Deux ans... je me suis entraîné si dure mais ça sert à quoi si je ne peux même pas te protéger ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas protéger celle que j'aime ?

_Deux ans séparée de l'équipage. Mizùmi s'était retrouvée seule dans le désert. Les premiers jours elle devait survivre seule, puis elle était tombé sur un petit oasis. Là-bas les gens étaient tous de grands sabreurs, mais ils ne se battaient que pour protéger leur eau. Elle avait apprit là-bas à manier différentes armes blanches et à supporter la chaleur. Les deux ans étaient passés vite, son esprit accaparé par l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Mais quand elle l'avait revu, elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un tel changement. Avant elle le trouvait amusant et gentil, mais maintenant elle le trouvait aussi irrésistiblement attirant._

Ussop finit par s'endormir, la tête posé à côté de celle de Mizùmi. Il fut réveillé par le contact d'une main sur sa joue. Il se redressa lentement la tête, encore un peu endormi. Puis quand il vit les deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient, il cru rêver.

-Mizùmi ?

-Non la voisine, baka, plaisanta faiblement la jeune fille.

-Je suis tellement content que tu te sois réveillée ! S'écria t-il.

-Ça fait si longtemps que ça que je dors ?

-Deux jours entiers !

-Eh bien, ça fait un bail, j'ai fais un très très long rêve.

-Et moi, j'ai réalisé quelque chose...

-Quoi donc ?

-Mizùmi... Je... Je t'aime, depuis le début, avoua Ussop en rougissant.

-Moi aussi, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Mizùmi se redressa légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ussop. Celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés puis se ressaisit très vite. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Mizùmi pour approfondir le baiser. La jeune fille passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il basculait au-dessus d'elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Ils sont réveillés ? Demandèrent tout le monde à Chopper.

Le petit renne rougit.

-heu... Ils ont encore besoin d'un peu de temps...

Par le hublot, on pouvait voir deux corps endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre et entièrement nus.

-Eh bien, il leur en a fallut du temps, plaisanta Luffy.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui surpris.

-Ben quoi ? Faut être aveugle pour ne pas savoir qu'ils s'aiment !

-Je t'aimerais toujours...

Mizùmi sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse d'Ussop.

-Moi aussi. Toi et moi pour toujours...

* * *

Alors? Si je vois que ça a plus ou qu'on m'en fait la demande il est possible qu'un lemon suive et après pourquoi pas une fic? ;)

Rewiew?


End file.
